By His Command
by Fangirl66
Summary: My brother took back the only person I ever truly loved. But it was to be expected, he was never truly mine. But why is he back? What are his motives? And why the hell can't I get him out of my head! Soubi/Ritsuka


**Okay some things to know if this fanfiction's going to make sense:**

**1) Seimei is EVIL and works for Septimal Moon**

**2) He ordered Soubi to return with him when Ritsuka was 17**

**3) Septimal Moon left Ritsuka alone after that believing him to no longer be a threat because he was fighter-less**

**4) It's been two years since then so Ritsuka is 19**

**Please feel free to ask me any questions if some things are still fuzy**

* * *

**Introduction**

Loveless…that's my name. It means someone who is without love.

I am without love.

My brother took back the only person I had ever, truly loved when I was seventeen. Just one command was all it took and he was gone from my life forever. I felt betrayed, angry, _vengeful_…but then I remembered my name, _Loveless_. It means someone who is without love…someone who doesn't _deserve_ love.

Three months after _he_ left my name appeared.

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S was written in beautiful calligraphy down my neck. Now every time I see my reflection it's a constant reminder of what I am, or more specifically what I am _without_.

Not too soon after that _she_ showed up, claiming to be my fighter. I told her to go to hell and that, that part of my life was over and done. She didn't leave though, instead she pulled down the high collar of her shirt and showed me her neck.

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S was written in beautiful calligraphy down her neck too...

She told me her name was Anna and that she came all the way from America to find me. She was loud, brash, annoying…and exactly the wake up call I needed.

After I told her she could stay and that we could be a team, I asked her why she thought she was given the name Loveless as well.

She just smiled at me and said, "Because the one _I_ love most will never return my feelings, I am without love."

At that moment, even though I had only known her for about twenty minuets, I just _knew_ I could trust her…She was a part of me, and she too was without love.

* * *

"You've stopped aging, Soubi…You sill look like that twenty year old I left behind when I 'died'." Seimei smirked at the obvious discomfort on his fighter's face. Soubi had been bad again, and all bad children needed to be punished…

He was currently nailed by his hands and feet to the wall of Seimei's bedroom. And the sadistic _fuck_ was enjoying every last bit of pain he squeezed out of the blonde man.

"Whatever the problem with my aging is, I _know_ you're behind it…Whether or _not_ you play dumb doesn't matter." A harsh slap echoed throughout the dimly lit room.

"So snarky!" Seimei said in a singsong voice. "My little brother mustn't have disciplined you at _all_ in my absence! What a shame, what a shame. Though, I must admit that I _am_ enjoying re-training you."

Seimei arched onto the tips of his toes so he could be at eye level with the tortured blonde. "Mmm Soubi, you always did look best covered in your own blood…" The tall black-eared boy pressed a soft kiss to a nonresponsive Soubi's lips, "I love you, Soubi…"

Said blonde bared his teeth, feeling the familiar pull of an old command rising to the surface, _'If I ever tell you that I love you, you are to tell me you love me too, that's an order.'_

"I love you too, Seimei…"

"Good!" Seimei clapped his hands together and began to exit the room, leaving his poor fighter so suffer for a few more hours, "Oh…" Seimei paused before exiting his room, "before I forget, Septimal Moon has a new assignment for you."

Soubi growled in his throat, but what real choice did he have? An order, was and order and Seimei had instructed him to fill out _any _assignment Septimal Moon threw his way.

"Oh don't be like that, Soubi! I think you'll rather enjoy it." And as he crossed the threshold out of the room, he whispered delightedly, "It has to do with my little brother..."

* * *

**Okay it's _short_ because it's an intro! Please REVIEW or I'm just going to assume it's trash and chuck it XD**

**And don't WORRY Anna won't be a threat to the Soubi/Ritsuka love!**


End file.
